


His Elemental Weakness

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Banging is art, First Time Together, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, That gets resolved, Underwear Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: During thunderstorms, Deidara's art doesn't work as it should and there's nothing he can do about it except waiting for them to go away. He desperately needs a different way to get rid of his pent-up frustration. Tobi would make a nice target for all the anger he feels, and he very well deserves it. Part of the situation is his fault anyway.





	His Elemental Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to translate another of my oneshots.  
> It's part of a series, but most of it can be understood on its own. Just for better grasp of what's going on: When Obito met Deidara at first, he hated his passion for art. He thought he was just an immature brat that didn't have any clue about how terrible life can be. He wanted to see him in despair, dead inside just like him. Then Deidara lost his partner and his arms, and Obito thought without his fellow artist and his tools to make art, he would lose his faith in the world too. But Sasori's death didn't affect Deidara as Obito thought it would, and he was angry about it. Kakuzu fixed his arms, and even without them he kept creating art using his feet and mouth. At first, one of Obito's goals regarding Deidara was taking away from him all his passion, just to prove a point that if he got corrupted, if he ended up thinking that life was pointless, anyone could. Through Tobi, he belittled his creations, made fun of him and was literally a general pain in the ass. But he got too obsessed over the matter, and somehow on the way, without even noticing, that obsession changed from hatred to attraction. Especially after Deidara made some comments about him having such a hot body for a dumbass. Deidara's attempts to flirt with him grew more and more explicit by the day, and Obito, out of curiosity, plays along. They even share a couple of kisses after a round of insistent teasing on Deidara's part, Obito just moving his mask to one side etc. He has fun at first, until he remembers he is nobody, and the only purpose of his existence is to serve the project, therefore having that kind of behaviour is selfish. His attitude towards Deidara suddenly changes, the artist gets frustrated, and well... Day after day that builds up inside him, until it explodes.  
> As english isn't my first language, I accept corrections. I ain't got a native beta reader so I hope it's not too bad.

The smells of vegetation and ozone linger in the air. He hates it, he always has. It gets on his nerves, it pisses him off and drives him mad.

His sensitivity to static energy makes his hair frizzy and flyaway. Physical sympthoms that reflect the emotional ones too well. They'll have to stop training for today. With his leaden and gray mood as the low clouds that cover the sky, the ingredients for discord are ready.

Gray. What a hideous colour. Neutral and decadent. But he knows how to give chromatic variety to the world.

He throws the little white insect against the mountain's wall. He's so angry that without meaning it, his hands load the sculpture with extra chakra, something that always happens when he can't control his emotions. He likes the way that even without proposing it, his art expresses his state of mind. But the explosion is not as usual. It does not fill him. It has no luster or energy. No violence, the most important thing of all. All because of the static energy that saturates the air, affecting his elemental weakness. He even feels dizzy and with an upset stomach, due to the rejection of the cursed force by his chakra system.

He's helpless, and the rumble of thunder reminds him that fact. He doesn't want Tobi to notice, difficult task, being subtle is not for him, and being on the verge of collapse, any small thing would be the last straw. Because he works like that, he has the need to get rid of the excess of emotion inside him to be a more balanced person. As balanced as a terrorist can be, at least.

"Don't be mad, senpai," Tobi says behind his back.

He turns suddenly, his hand forming a fist. His partner is also one to blame for his lack of balance.

"I'm not mad! Where the fuck did you get that from, you idiot!?"

Tobi takes a step back, intimidated. Deidara insulting his partner is not a rare sighting, but it's usually him who asks for it by acting stupid. This time he's done nothing to deserve the gratuitous affront.

"It's true... Deidara-senpai is not angry, he's fuming like a boiling kettle."

Lightning breaks the air and seconds later another thunder is heard. His jaw tightens so much that it hurts. He has nothing polite to say, and that's why he says nothing. He doesn't want Tobi to understand the reason for his discomfort. He will be fine again when the weather calms down. He'll have to wait to channel all that anger he feels.

"We can come back tomorrow! The storm will end up soon and senpai's art will work again."

Well, of course couldn't even have any privacy on the matter, because the damn idiot has noticed what's going on. He never wanted other people to know, not even him. It's his weakness, and he wishes to suffer it on his own. But there is his partner, kindly volunteering to be the target of his wrath, of the pure violence that beats him like a boat in a heavy swell.

"And who told you that's why I'm angry?! Maybe it's having you glued to my ass all day what pisses me off!"

He walks toward him, making him step back again. He's frightening him, he knows it, and he does well to keep his distance. When a furious terrorist walks on your direction, that's the most intelligent thing to do. Tobi puts his hands in front of his body, in a conciliatory gesture.

"Tobi j-just wanted to help Deidara-senpai to calm down" he says in a high pitched voice.

"Ha... That's a good one. Surely you're happy now. Was not this what you always wanted!? To see me helpless!? To see me unable to make art!?"

"That's not so!" He hurries to say.

"You LIE! Whenever I make a mistake you're there to highlight it, what a great and supportive partner I have! It's as if you enjoyed seeing me screwed! Well, I am now! Be happy because I finally am!"

His bombs no longer work, he uses words instead. Words to destroy and intimidate. Little does he care about being unfair, he wants to vent but he doesn't feel relief. Light drizzle starts to fall. The silence between them filled with the soft sound of drops falling on the ground, trees and shrubs. Tobi removes his tunic and walks over to him, holding it over his head to cover both of them.

"Senpai will thank Tobi when he doesn't get a cold thanks to him."

Deidara doesn't understand why the gesture disturbs him further. The need to hurt him, even knowing it's wrong, remains.

"Screw you and your tunic, hm."

Verbal hostility becomes physical. Desperate, he is going to push Tobi away from him, to shout that he doesn't need his care, but his partner foresees his intentions and releasing his tunic, he firmly grabs his wrists. He's never been so openly brusque before, and since he doesn't speak and can't see his expression, Deidara doesn't know what he's thinking. Maybe he's had enough bullshit, too. Even Tobi must have a limit. 

"Whoa, you're a bigger prick than I though, aren't you? Let me go!"

He makes a feeble attempt to free himself, just to calculate with more precision the strength and firmness with which he grabs him. He notices it's a lot, he can feel the lack of blood supply in his hands. The physical pain somewhat mitigates the chaos that shakes him inside, both getting wet in the rain of increasing intensity, immobile, wondering what is going to happen next.

Tobi draws Deidara to himself, without even explaining why. He holds his body with one arm at chest level, rests his free hand on the back of his head and his chin on top of it. He can't tell if his intention is to hug him or suffocate him, but he's already regretting his tantrum, which has ceased as suddenly as it came. His entire body is shaken by the calm and relief that invades him, perhaps contact with his partner's body acted as a driver and has absorbed emotional overload. He wonders if that is possible and not a stupid cheesy hypothesis created by his mind. He doesn't know anymore, but he does know that he feels better, that he doen't want to go back to his previous mindset and for that he clings to his body in response. As if releasing him would kill him.

"Don't hate Tobi, Deidara-senpai."

When he joined Akatsuki, he didn't treat anyone with respect, it was his sort of a revenge for having forced him to join. Sasori tamed the wild child he used to be, through it wasn't an easy task, he has to admit. He learned to respect in a hard but effective way, for he was a man without patience. He has no excuse to have acted the way he has, to the point of making Tobi believe that he hated him.

And now he can't even look him in the face, or what covers it, to be more precise. He'd feel less guilty if Tobi decided to punch him instead of comforting him, and in the midst of his breakdown, he feels again the uncontrolled throbbing of the other's heart. The scene rings a bell in his mind. There are things that can't be hidden behind a mask, but such subtle changes require closeness and it is something that lately, he rarely obtains. He comes to the conclusion that these small signs are useless if everything remains the same. At the risk of Tobi closing to him even further, he prepares for his next move. He's sick of ignoring the subject. He wants to detonate that bomb. He wants to kick the damn hornet's nest. He's been craving stings for a while now. The hot, smoky pain of toxins beneath his swollen skin. He senses something dark under all those layers of mystery that envelop Tobi. But he wants to get it.

He's going to go nuts if he doesn't.

His hand rests on the left side of his chest and presses. The incessant push of each heartbeat reaching him. It's not supposed to be very strong, but to him, it sounds like someone is playing the drum right there.

"Tobi..." he says, his tone soft, like a sigh. "Explain yourself."

The not-so-dumbass seems to realize his mistake, and tries to solve it by taking a step back. Deidara clings to his black jumper, preventing him from going too far. Lightning blinds them for a split second.

"Explain yourself!" he repeats.

"It's nothing."

He sounds so differente that he almost can't believe it's Tobi the person who speaks.

"Lying again, huh?" he says sharply.

The gray clouds thunder, and Tobi rips off his mask and looks at him. What a look. Deidara never imagined it would happen like that. Tobi has only one eye, as black as the hole in his mask, but he transmits the same emotions or even more than if he had both. He remembers the arguments with his old partner about the eyes he made for his collection of people kidnapped in wood whose time has ended, and that he himself owned. Eyes are supposed to be windows to one's soul, but behind those ones there was nothing.

Deidara hated to look at those synthetic lifeless eyes filled with emptiness.

Behind the window and its battered frame in front of him he sees pain, sadness, and rage, or a mixture of them, is so intense that he feels as if that abyss of endless despair is swallowing him. At least that's real. Sad but real. Because the Tobi who chases cats to give them hugs and sees ducklings in the shapes of the clouds is gone. And he may not come back.

"It's not a lie, Deidara. There's nothing in there. It's been empty for many, many years."

And he of that phrase, thinks several things. The first one, that Tobi is blatantly lying to him one more time, but he's not having it. The second, the metaphor with which he tried to give a certain lyric depth to his words, but which had sounded forced and simplistic. He manages to overlook the literary criticism - he does not expect Tobi to be a poet anyway - and take in the tragedy his words imply. It hasn't been going on for day or a week, as he says. Deidara can also tell by himself. That rusty pain, that cramped sadness has long roots. It's very different from his brief but intense outbursts. It will stay when the storm passes. He is too affected by everything else to react properly.

When he jerks his sweater to draw him closer, and holds to his neck, Tobi helps shorten the distance until their lips meet. Finally he finds a response, he's been waiting for the other to finally surrender to the mutual attraction. They don't kiss. They devour each other. They bite each other. They tangle their tongues without rhythm or compass. And it's that missing bit of flesh on the right side of Tobi's lower lip where he insists the most. It gives it a rough texture. He wants it always to be filled with the tip of his tongue. Deidara no longer knows how he feels, but he doen't want to stop even when his sense of taste detects a hue of blood. One of the two has been wounded. Maybe both. Desire has an alkaline taste.

"This is what you wanted," Tobi whispers, pausing for breath.

He holds his face in both hands, and he can feel how cold they are compared to the skin on his face. The kiss continues, neither of them feel satiated.

"Don't give me that bullshit... You wanted it too."

Deidara is like a lightning bolt, though sure enough the comparison would piss him off. The broken line of light that has split in two his darkness. Darkness disguised as a vivacious orange spiral, the giggle that escapes when the bomb of his senpai misses his target - he being the target -, races to some random food place and dances performed by someone lacking any sense of ridicule. Or was there some truth in the lie?

"Which doesn't mean I should do it."

He shouldn't. But he no longer has the strength to go against that tide of feelings that twist his stomach until it hurts.

* * *

_Tobi runs to hug the third cat that crosses their path, and the part of him that isn't Tobi, is having fun._

* * *

_"That cloud over there is a duckling, don't you think so, Deidara-senpai?" Obito thinks so, too. It's more than obvious. His senpai is looking at him with a jaded expression. And god be damned if his duckling-colored hair and his eyes are not beautiful, even if they look at him with weariness. Tobi takes Deidara's ponytail between his fingers. "And this is the duckie's tail." Here comes the bomb, straight to his face._

_He rises from inside the earth when the explosion has passed and they continue walking as if nothing. Well, his partner is scolding him, but he nods on autopilot. He has so much fun with him. Had he really thought about plunging his senpai into misery? What an idiotic idea._

_Obito dreams that night with two pieces of sky full of ducklings. "Hey, how beautiful you are, senpai." He is alone on a cloud, talking to himself. When he wakes up, he is confused. Lately, he feels happy._

_Alarm bells ring. He's overdoing it. He's fucking everything up once again._

* * *

Rain cools Deidara's skin, but it remains warm in the parts where is in contact with Tobi's body. He feels as if his very soul was wet, but he'll gladly endure that nuisance. At last he got what he wanted, he never thought Tobi of all people would be so hard to get. He's not gonna miss this opportunity just for a bit of water, or the odds of being struck by lightning. Maybe by the time they find a sheltered place, the mood is gone. He's not going to take risks, and it's the airhead's fault in the first place for not acceding in other occasions, with more suitable scenarios. All he wants is to get fucked until he can't walk, if that's not too much to ask. It's the way he has chosen to forget that his art is out of order.

Obito is sitting in his own Akatsuki robe with Deidara astride his lap. Both without shirt. He's wanted this as much as he's hated himself for it. None of that goes through his head now. His senpai hugged tightly to his body, rubbing against him sensually is more than enough reason to make him forget all his self-pitying shit. He feels his warm breath on his frozen soaked neck, his eyelid falls to half when he's aware that his saliva is now in his neck instead of water, when he feels his teeth close on the sensitive skin. He clings to his back with both arms, yearning for physical intimacy.

In the morning, they passed an old, tattered house, with poison ivy creeping up its facade. Obito feels that he's the house in ruins and Deidara the climbing ivy. One caught up in that resentment that has not gone away for almost two decades and that has stripped him of his very identity, the other destructive and indomitable, sneaking into every crack of his mind and body. Maybe what he needs is not to heal, but to destroy himself and start over. Although he does not know why he's exactly thinking what he thinks. Maybe the slow and sensual swing of Deidara against his chest is leading him to madness.

His hand climbs up and down the smooth, cool and wet back of the artist. That was one of his fantasies, better take advantage now that it's happening. Deidara may decide once is enough, which would be the best, to be honest. His other hand grabs his butt stuck to the damp trousers. The half-closed eyelid falls completely, he wants to put his hand in and get in touch with that beautiful plump bum that has so often imagined.

While finally venturing under his clothes, Obito undoes Deidara's ponytail and removes the bandana with his free hand, then places his long wet hair behind his shoulders before taking it from the chin and kissing his forehead.

Gold, blue and red, are the only tones that the world has at that moment according to Obito. A world that seems to have stopped spinning the moment Deidara stares at him with wide eyes full of curiosity and bewilderment. Even the downpour has turned into a fine drizzle again.

Obito wants the earth to swallow him.

Deidara has learned a new way to read Tobi. His pulse can no longer deceive him, but he has no desire to treat that subject, nor to elaborate theories of what must be going through his head to act like he does. He doesn't need tender kisses. He needs bites. He needs sparkling, brief pain, a rounded bruise that reminds him that the searing glow of explosions hasn't gone. He grabs the nape of his neck and pushes him to his throat. A shiver shakes him when his lips rub against it. The kiss is forgotten.

"Bite... Tobi," he whispers with repressed need.

His fingers cling to locks of black hair when the teeth close around his skin. The perfect measure of pain and pleasure. The former enhancing the latter. Tobi licks the mark, as if to relieve it before biting again.

"Mmmmh... More..."

He obliges, without leaving even an inch of skin unattended. The temperature rises, Deidara hardly feels cold anymore. As Tobi seems to be too nervous, he will have to break the ice. The hand on his chest runs down his sculptured torso. He teased him so much in the past that he hardly can't wait for Tobi to make him his. He reacts to the sudden pressure on his crotch by biting harder. Deidara grunts, and guides him from his neck to his chest. Tobi seems more determined now, and to encourage him, he decides not to suppress more groans. That's more like what he had in mind.

Years convincing himself that he lacked identity and individuality, years of making sure that his fate was far greater than himself, turned into art in a blink. He feels as if that burning and forbidden passion that tumbled down all his convictions is the only thing he has now, that's why he allows it to consume him whole. It's not a bad way to send everything to hell, actually.

The hand that has been rubbing his erection for a while over the clothes, rips the button of the pants in one bite. With each new accomplishment, he can't help feeling a slight residual guilt, though it's becoming weaker and weaker. Deidara rests all his weight on him, forcing him to lie down. The rain has ceased, and Obito doesn't know which one is more suffocating, if the water that starts to evaporate again, or to have Deidara on top of him, making him melt with that look full of desire. It makes his body react in ways nothing and no one could trigger before.

"Fuck me now, hm. Make me explode," he whispers, anger seeping through his words.

Deidara steps aside a moment to take off both his and Obito's trousers, which takes longer than expected since they're soaked. He throws them to the muddy ground, as if they're not going to need them later. One less garment, his body exposed, and with each one of them that fall down, the more vulnerable he feels. The artist jumps on him again. At this point, almost all of Obito's doubts about him changing his mind are gone. It looks like a miracle. He would lie if he said he would not mind if Deidara decided to stop now. He's the first person to see under his mask in decades. Although it's not as if he had control over the situation, if he did, something very different would have happened. Deidara wouldn't be on top of him right now, half naked, asking him to fuck him with an impatience that makes him shiver. Desire smells like gunpowder and clay.

Again, their lips unite, their arms tangle in each other's body and Obito feels a little braver. He rolls over the robe, leaving Deidara under him. He doesn't stop to think about what he's doing, his instinct started leading his acts a while ago. He grasps with both hands the elastic of Deidara's underwear and pulls it down. His partner collaborates on the task, once in his hand, he finds it harder than expected to leave it aside.

Obito can't believe he has Deidara completely naked right next to him. He never considered until recently that he would be willing to have sex with another man. Well, man or woman, he's always been extremely cautious towards other people, so he never got close enough to anyone else. Ironic that he left his guard down around Deidara while acting as Tobi, that it was through the very traits of his fake persona how Deidara reached Obito. The artist would hit on him and he'd get horny. Thinking about it, he's always been a failure, but he's starting to be kinda fond of that certain one.

At this point, feeling shy doesn't make sense, yet he can't help it. He concentrates some chakra on his right hand to warm it, before grabbing his arousal and begin to stroke it. His breath stops as he waits for his reaction. Deidara gasps and says his name, and to Obito it never sounded so good, even if it's a fake one. Still observing his expression, he brings Deidara's shorts to his nose and takes a deep breath.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

And he, feeling safe behind the underwear covering half of his face, can't help but smile at the sight of him, feeling weirded out but experiencing pleasure at the same time. Obito doesn't answer. Slowly, he lowers the garment to his neck and rubs it against his chest. It feels amazing. It's definitely less complicated to get attached to an object.

He can't look away from him. Deidara has never been in such a situation in his life, but we're talking about Tobi here, eccentricities are to be expected, and it's not like he's not in support of trying new things. What frustrates him, is that his partner is taking his godamn time.

"Take off... ah... the clothes you have left now, Tobi."

With such an entanglement of thoughts and emotions in his head, Obito decides not to give importance to his demands. He rubs his abs with Deidara's underwear, moves his hand further down and inside the last of his clothes. First he rubs his cock against it, then wraps it in the cloth and masturbates with the same rhythm and speed he's using on him. He found out a while back how extremely erotic it is the idea of indirect contact. Deidara moves his hips against his hand in frustration. Then he stands up suddenly. Oops he seems angry.

"Enough! You're supposed to fuck me, not my clothes, you massive airhead!"

"Don't you like it?"

He realizes he hasn't spoken for a while. Deidara takes down Tobi's own underwear and he doesn't dare to protest, although total nudity is something that frightens him. At least, Deidara doesn't seem grossed out by his ruin of a body. That helps.

"I'll like it better if you get on with it, hm," he says, looking brazenly at his released erection.

When he begins to lick the tip of his cock with his hand-mouth, Obito has to suppress the impulse to cover his face again in an attempt to hide any change that pleasure might be causing in his expression. It's not as if he'd never fantasized about making him scream of pure bliss, but his fantasies in general were never too realistic. Who can blame him when in them one can control everything? In reality, one must adapt to what happens. The only thing left to do when his senpai begs to be fucked, is to please him.

Their gazes meet and Obito moves aside a long blonde lock stuck to his face. It's unbelieveable how damn hot he is, Obito tempts his luck a bit further and indulges on the amazing sight in front of him a few more seconds.

"Let me take care of that, Deidara-senpai."

What a voice. Deidara has no idea where it came from but he'll leave the questions for later. That deep and manly voice that manages to make him shiver to his very core deserves all his attention. He wraps one arm around his strong shoulders as Tobi pushes him back into the robe, his legs spread with him between them. The passion ignites again when they kiss once more. Deidara sucks his fingers with one hand, and his arousal with the other. He's waited more than enough. He can't calm down. Not while he's feeling the weight of that sculptural body on top of him, or while he holds that enormous erection in his hands.

No. He won't calm down.

 

"Tobi... Make... Make me go katsu," he whispers against his mouth.

Definitely, Deidara doesn't seem to be about to regret this. It pisses Obito off that he can't stop worrying over the idea. He carefully separates his buttocks and places his index coated in saliva in his back entrance, feeling hard to keep up with his own heartbeats. He's never touched someone in there before, but he needs to be gentle and use lots of saliva to make him feel good. He knows that much. He begins by massaging the puckered hole in circular motions, but shortly after he slips his finger in, before Deidara complains again. His body contracts around his finger, it feels narrow and hot. Very hot. It almost seems like there is no space for his finger, it almost feels impossible for his penis to fit in there, and if it does, he'll come in ten seconds or less for sure. 

But maybe for the moment it's better if he concentrates on learning and observing. He moves his finger in different directions, watches his reactions, feels the way his body shakes, and listens to his growls and soft moans, he frowns sometimes, but something tells him he's doing all right. Maybe.

"How is it going?" He can't help asking.

"Mmmh... I want more..."

So, after moistening his hand with saliva again, Obito adds another finger. Deidara curses and he knows he's not feeling all good he wants him to feel.

"Are you sure it's all right?" He insists.

"Shit, Tobi! Don't make me repeat myself again and hurry up, hm!"

Even with his bad temper, his senpai naked under his body still looks as irresistible as a human being can be. The cold and the humidity after the downpour emanates from all the elements around him, the artist being the great contrast. His lascivious moans have him in a trance he does not want to come out of. Even more crazy thoughts go through his head. If he had to be trapped in the infinite Tsukuyomi, that's what he'd like to be doing for all eternity.

As his fingers dig deeper into him, Obito bends to bite the inside of his thigh. He's just realized that having Deidara moaning with pleasure at something he is doing makes him feel amazing. He no longer remembers how tired his soul is of feeling so much pain. His lover's body reacts to the movement of his fingers, tensing and relaxing, inviting him to continue, and he in response separates his fingers, bends and turns them.

"More...!"

For Deidara it doesn't seem to be enough. He passes one of his legs over his shoulder. Obito bites harder, grabbing him from the back of his knee. He doesn't know what else to do to satisfy him, and he doesn't know if he is ready or not, but when he looks up and sees his blue eyes begging him to have no mercy, he draws his fingers and covers his erection with saliva as much as he can before separating his buttocks and bringing it closer to his rear hole. When their bodies meet, he gets even harder than before, the mix of his saliva and precum rubbing the most intimate part of his anatomy. Obito stops to take a deep breath. He's so horny and nervous he can hardly breathe, but the reality of feeling desired reassures him somewhat.

This is no time to think. It is not time to muse for the umpteenth time about subject he's already fed up with. At that point, going once again through the list of downsides of what he's doing and thinking about the remorse he'll feel afterwards, would certainly ruind the mood. No. It's no time to think, because it's time to fuck the artist senseless. Arming himself with courage, he pushes.

It hurts. A lot. But it allows Deidara to forget everything that makes him angry and when the pain recedes, he'll feel even better. Tobi looks at him as if he's about to apologize or to ask him again if everything's all right. He's going to kill him if he does.

The air he breathes is too cold, and his body needs more than he can take as that hard arousal between his buttocks pierces him. Yeah, perhaps they went too fast. But he was so desperate...

"Deidara-senpai," Tobi whispers, letting worry creep into his words. "It's too tight. Maybe we can't."

And he doesn't need an answer. A look that probably means "I'll throw a C3 to your face if you say something like that again" is enough to convince Tobi to keep pushing. He stifles a cry, and curses again as he grabs and writhes his robe beneath him.

Deidara likes to feel pain first, because when it ebbs away he feels extra good, both are sides of the same coin and the act would feel incomplete if he chose only one of them. Maybe that's why his guts burn in anticipation of what is about to come every time he opens his eyes and sees the airhead's godly body in front of him, or every time he feels him one more millimiter inside his own. Deidara starts to think that the best part is never going to come.

Tobi continues adding saliva in an attempt to make everything easier, Deidara appreciates the gesture. It feels too full, he's never been this widened in his life. It is a tortuous staircase that climbs to paradise, but he gladly climbs it. Tobi deserves it well enough.

"Just a little more, senpai."

Just a little more...

He feels tempted to leave it like that and end up the bad time a bit sooner, but Obito wants to be able to stick it all the way inside him. Something tells him that the worst part has already passed. He moistens the base once again and rams into him hard.

"Aaagh...! You fucking bastard...! What the fuck are you...!?"

"It's done now," he announced, watching hypnotized as the other's agitated breathing calms down.

"Fuck. Who told you to have such a big cock?"

Obito doesn't know whether to thank him for the compliment or to apologize. A few seconds pass without either of them saying anything else, he still has not managed to take his eyes off him, nor has he recovered from the pleasant sensation of knowing that they are now completely united.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this to happen, hm."

His confession comes at the right time. He leaves Obito speechless, even though he already knew that. That warm sensation he feels inside, fills him with joy, although he's not used to it, but he feels the need to take another step to perdition, away from his projects and plans. He must be up to the circumstances, after all. He raises Deidara's second leg to his shoulder and braces himself mentally to start pounding into him.

"Me too," he says at last.

It feels good let desire guide one's acts. Obito has to make an effort not to close his eye to the intense and growing pleasure he's feeling as he slams in and out of him. He doesn't want to miss a second of Deidara's expressions of ecstasy. He's been trying to remain calm himself, concerned about looking ridiculous, but after a while he stops caring. The artist's nails dig so hard in his back that they must be leaving marks.

"Ah... Tobi... M-more... Nggh..."

The pain hasn't gone completely, but the pleasure is much greater and Deidara decides that he likes it in that exact proportion. Whenever his cock rubs against his prostate, Deidara loses the notion of himself. He's never going to forget this day. In fact, he want's to repeat the experience. He's quite sure about that.

It's hard to believe they are out in the open. Obito forgot even that, lost in the newly unleashed lust. Any attempt to keep himself from finishing too soon goes away as soon as he hears him utter his name, along with the subsequent order. He never thought he'd understand why an explosion is beautiful, but now, consumed by the burning fire that comes from Deidara's body, he can see it clearly. It's stunning, it will destroy him whole and that he'll be happy when that happens. He tries to kiss him, but the rhythm of his thrusts is such that he only manages to clumsily touch his lips together for a fraction of a second. Obito gives up and continues pumping at a beastly pace, feeling himself about to succumb and feeling that Deidara is about to finish too. He's squeezing dangerously hard. To speed up the process, he starts masturbating him. And it works. With a cry, the artist goes katsu, he clings even more to his back, writhes and contracts so hard that becomes impossible to handle.

Yes, explosions are amazing, although maybe only those ones.

Just watching him come undone is enough to rush him to orgasm too. Quickly, he comes out of him, and observes his own seed sprinkling over Deidara's buttocks and thighs. The perfect complement to that blissful outburst of passion. Then he remembers, they have nothing to clean themselves. All their clothes are wet to start with but he couldn't care less, because Obito hasn't felt so good in years. He hasn't felt so good in his life, in fact and refuses to think about the past or the future fearing that doing so would break the genjutsu he seems to be in. Because so much happiness can't be real.

He's admired by how well that wet blond strand of hair looks on his senpai's satisfied face. World isn't hell. World is an absolutely wonderful place.

 

Deidara is no longer angry. As it came, the storm was gone, both the real one and the one inside his head. All he needed was to have the best sex of his life. He doesn't regret any part of it, even the place or the circumstances. He wouldn't change it for a more comfortable or sheltered one if he could. Tobi watches him with his silly face, still kneeling between his legs. Why the hell does he adore that silly face of his? That face that seems to be saying "you are my god and I'll worship you until the universe ends".

He places an arm beneath his head as a pillow and winks at Tobi, beckoning him to lie on him. He can feel the cold beginning to bite and needs his proximity to retain heat. He doesn't want to think about having to move.

"You have many things to explain to me," he says, after a brief kiss, his finger running back and forth that tiny scar of missing flesh on his lower lip.

"Maybe."

He doesn't look convinced. That's why Deidara insists.

"Will you do it?"

"Maybe..." Obito wants to tell him that he can't, but he doesn't have the courage to do it. He is nervous again. "I think I love you."

He doesn't even know what he's saying, but maybe that scares him or something. Deidara suppresses a laugh.

"No, Tobi. You don't. You only had the best sex of your life, just like I did. But look, if you liked it so much, we can repeat. I'll even let you change the subject in such a subtle way, but only because you've put me in a good mood, hm."

"Senpai!"

He's cornered. Maybe the world wasn't absolutely wonderful place. But it wasn't hell either. It couldn't be if Deidara was in it.

"What?"

"You're going to catch a cold. We better get a hot bath. Tobi cares a lot about senpai's well being."

He passes him his wet trousers and then he looks for his own. Deidara starts to pick up all their stuff, gets some clay from his bag and creates a hawk. Neither of them is bothered to put on the robe, which is now dirty, full of mud, leaves and whatnot, although it's not as if their clothes were in better condition. Already in the air, Deidara orders his creation to take them back to the lair. If they were lucky, nobody would see them sneaking in, and if they did, they could say they were training in the rain.

"Tobi. Where did you put my underwear?"

"I don't know, senpai. Didn't you pick it up?"

"You're the last one who had it, sniffing it like a damn pervert."

"A squirrel must have taken it then," he says, ignoring the latter remark.

What Deidara doesn't know, is that while he was busy molding the bird, Obito activated his mangekyo sharingan and absorbed it with his kamui. One more for his collection of Deidara's underwear.

"So... A squirrel you say?" he repeated, looking at him suspiciously.

There is something off about the way he acts, but oddly, it turns him on to think that Tobi might have stolen his underwear. If Tobi wanted to worship him until the universe ended, he would not object. An artist has a demanding ego.

"Did you know they often steal small clothes to make their nests fluffier?"

Offended at his nerve, Deidara crawls to him and hits his chest several times with his forefinger.

"If I ever catch you with it, you'll go katsu, you big liar. You heard me!?"

Obito smiles. With the mask on, those things come out easier.

"Hmm... Let me see, Deidara-senpai. You should stop thinking that a few rodents are going to sleep tonight on your used underwear... "his partner's finger seems to want to pierce his chest, his eyes flash fire and sulfur. "And about your second statement. Make me explode whenever you want. You will not find any opposition in me."


End file.
